warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
If the Shoe Fits
Synopsis Gabrielle takes a shower, using a pot with holes in it, which allows the water to drain on her. She doesn't wake Xena, and this frustrates the Warrior Princess when she does wake up. Xena talks to herself and the sleeping Joxer about a warlord named Zantar that she wants to catch. Gabrielle's top disappears from the bush while she baths. Xena attacks Zantar and catches him. She returns to camp with him, to find Gabrielle wearing a sack because Xena has stolen her top and used it to tie up Zantar. Xena throws water on Joxer to wake him. The three, with the captive warlord, travel past a temple; there is an explosion. They run into the temple to find Aphrodite fussing at someone. The child hears Xena's name, and runs to her. Her name is Alesia, and Xena knows her parents (royalty). Alesia says that Aphrodite is an evil fairy gods mother. Alesia leaves with Xena. Xena tries to talk to the girl, and tells her she had a step father and didn't appreciate him. Gabrielle is rather confused about this, since it's the first she's heard of it. Xena brushes her off and leaves to go beat up the warlord's men, who are tailing them. She tells Gabrielle to tell Alesia a story. Gabrielle begins the story of Tyrella, who keeps a cheerful face despite her evil step-mother and step-sister. The story, illustrated by parties on the show, has (in this version), Xena as the step-mother, Aphrodite as the step-sister and Gabrielle as Tyrella. The step-mother has really ugly, big feet. Back at the temple, Aphrodite has a conversation with herself. She decides she misses Alesia and wants her back. Gabrielle begins the story again, and Aphrodite interrupts. She tells the story, with herself as the way cool step-mom, Xena as the vampy step-sister, and Gabrielle as Tyrella, but way ugly. Xena interrupts that story. Aphrodite visits the warlord's men, and tells them she'll help them out if they'll get the girl back for her. At camp, Joxer takes up the story while Xena goes to beat up the warlord's men, except the hero in Joxer's story is "Tyro" who wants to be a prince. Xena is the fairy gods mother, and she sends him to the royal party with instructions to be home when the sand runs out of his "watch". At the party, he spies a beautiful girl (Gabrielle) and they dance. Then Tyro (Joxer) does a disco. Then Tyro (Joxer) and the girl sing a duet. Tyro's watch runs out of sand, and he dashes away with the girl's slipper. Xena returns to find that Alesia has run off while Joxer is telling the story and Gabrielle is cooking. Xena and Gabrielle argue because Xena says it's Gabrielle's fault Alesia is gone, because Gabrielle was left in charge. Xena goes to look for Alesia. Aphrodite, disguised as an old woman, tricks Gabrielle into leaving the camp. Aphrodite and Zantar the warlord talk. Xena searches for Alesia, who hangs on a vine over a cliff. Xena saves her and they return to camp to find Joxer tied up and the warlord gone. Xena takes up the fairy tale. Her Tyrella uses a sword and isn't scared of anyone, evil step-mothers included. Joxer the Prince shows up with the slipper. Tyrella (Xena) says she doesn't need anyone to make a happy ending. Then her "fairy gods sister" shows up, and Tyrella tells her she doesn't need her, so she can just do the dishes. Gabrielle interrupts the story. She is angry because all Xena thinks is that Gabrielle is the "fairy gods sister of dishes" and not useful. Gabrielle storms off, saying she's had enough and she isn't coming back. "This isn't going to have a happy ending, is it?", Alesia asks. Xena takes Alesia to her parents, who are tied up in the castle because the warlord is robbing them. She frees them and then locks the step-mother Queen and Alesia in a room so they can talk. Gabrielle goes to see Aphrodite, and tells her to leave Alesia alone. Xena tells Joxer to stay at the castle in case Zantar the warlord returns. Alesia and her step-mother Queen talk. Xena fights Zantar's men. Gabrielle shows up and helps her out. Xena finishes the story (it's all interspersed; Tyrella and Xena beating people up). Back at the castle again, Aphrodite tells Alesia that her step-mother Queen loves her. Xena and Gabrielle talk. Gabrielle says she came back because Xena said they were family and as they leave begins talking about her next story, which involves a wooden boy, whose nose grows whenever he lies... Memorable quotes Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle * Alexandra Tydings as Aphrodite * Ted Raimi as Joxer * Douglas Kamo as Brother #2 * Sally Spencer-Harris as Queen Mistria * Ted Clarke as Brother #1 * Hilary Cleary as Old Woman * Alistair Browning as King Melos * Christopher Ryan as Zantar/Evil Stepfather * Olivia Tennet as Alesia Background information and notes Continuity and mistakes Disclaimer * No Fractured Fables were harmed in the production of this motion picture. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4